I Married The Cat!
by HannahHatter
Summary: Willow Anderson is in love with the game Minecraft and adores the YouTuber, Stampylongnose. So, when her brother moves her out to Yorkshire England so that he can be with his girlfriend, who is horrible, BTW, she is in for the adventure of a lifetime!
1. Once Upon a Time

Willow's POV

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again, as the sun shone right in my eyes. I used my hand to cover my eyes as I stumbled out of bed. It was Wednesday, the day my favourite youtuber in the entire world, Stampylongnose, would make his Lovely World video. It was also the day when I recorded my video. I fumbled for my Xbox controller that had gotten tangled in the covers of my bed. Then I shut the curtains and began to record.

"Hey guys time to travel through the Willow trees!" I greeted lightly. As soon as I finished recording my minecraft video, I quickly edited it, then began to upload it. After that, I hopped over to Stampy's channel and watched his video. When he got to the Love Garden, I got excited. Could it be me that would be added to the Love Garden? I hoped..

"And today to the Love Garden, I'm adding Netty. And if you don't know who Netty is, she's my sister." Oh. Oh well. Maybe next time. As I finished watching the video and began to see if someone wanted to play Hunger Games, my older brother, Jake, barged into the room. He came in and did a small happy dance.

"Jake? What on the Earth are you doing?" I asked him.

"Pack your bags little sister." He told me. "We're moving out of this low down country!"

"Out of the country?" I asked. "What country are we moving to exactly?"

"Yorkshire, England mate!" He shouted in a British accent that sounded more Australian. My jaw literally dropped. That was where STAMPY'S best friend, IBallisticsquid lived! And if he was there, maybe Stampy would be there too! I jumped up and joined him in the happy dance. My day was going great and it wasn't even noon yet!

(I swear! The story gets better after the first two or three chapters!)


	2. The Plane Ride

When I woke this morning and rolled out of bed, the first thing I saw were the bags that held all my clothes and most precious items that I wasn't going to allow on that moving van. That's when I remembered why. We were moving today!

I jumped up and quickly got dressed. I chose a white dress that had roses on it and some brown cowboy boots. Then I picked my favourite book, Palace of Mirrors, then helped my brother load all of the stuff we hadn't put in the moving van and stuffed it in the back of his friend Roger's truck. We had already sold both my Caravan and Jake's Honda, so we didn't have a car. Then Roger drove us to the airport where we had to stop and help Jake figure out which was carry on and which wasn't. I had already sorted mine. Soon, Roger was gone and Jake and I had been taken down from three rolling suitcases, two backpacks, two duffel bags, and a smaller duffle bag that was filled with chargers, my Xbox, and Jake's PS3, plus all four of their controllers and a load of bubble wrap, to one rolling suitcase, two backpacks, one duffel bag, and the electronic bag. I also had my purse, as we got onto the plane. I helped Jake arrange the bags in away that they fit like a puzzle. The I pulled out my book as Jake pulled out his headphones. He preferred audio books to reading any day. We sat for about two hours before I had to use the bathroom. I was the window seat, so Jake had to flatten himself against his seat so could get through. I did what I had to do, then opened the door and saw a tall man standing there.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting." I told him. He stood in the doorway, blocking my path out of the restroom.

"Oh no problem doll. " doll? Oh god. "So, where you from?" He asked me.

"Um, Detroit. Detroit Michigan." I told him.

"Ah Detroit. A city full of girls who have a little, experience."

"Experience?" I stuttered, backing away. He got closer, with his hand on the door frame of the bathroom.

"Let me just ask this question." He growled. "You're from Detroit. Are you a virgin?" Oh crap. I backed into a corner, too scared to cry out. The man started to shut the door, then it slammed on his fingers. He shouted in pain and turned to see my brother standing there. I ra n to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." He told me. Then he went up to the guy and punched him in the face. The guy popped his jaw back into place and looked at my brother, who grabbed him and picked him up by the close of his shirt. "Leave. My. Sister. Alone." Jake told the man. Then he let him go and led me back to my anybody had known what was going on, they didn't let on. For the rest of the ship, Jake and I practiced our British accents. His sounded more Australian, but mine was spot on! Then we landed.


	3. Princess Kate NOT!

(FYI: if I just hurt anybody's feelings out there with title, I am SO sorry. But that was not towards you, that was more towards the people in the story. Thank you for understanding. Also, I have no idea how the transfer from dollars to euros works, so bear with me. I just felt like I had to apoligise.)

After we landed, we got off the plane, grabbed our stuff, and wondered how we were going to get to Yorkshire, because Jake had thought that we would have time for sightseeing and had us land in London. But we were both tired from the trip and just wanted to get to the new house. We looked around for a bus stop or at least some type of car dealership where we could buy a car. That's when I noticed a double decker bus. I got Jake's attention, grabbed our rolling suitcase, and we ran for the bus as it began to roll away. I had gotten used to talking in my British accent from the plane trip and called out in it.

"Wait! Please, wait!" I called. Then the bus stopped and the door opened. Jake and I walked on and dug through our pockets for euros. As we did, I spoke to the driver. "Thank you sir. I don't what we would have done if you hadn't stopped."

"Oh no problem miss. Just doing my, civil duty." he stuttered. I couldn't see why he was so nervous. then I realized that we didn't HAVE any euros.

"Oh no! We only have American money! Can you take three American dollars? We forgot to switch over." I asked. (Three dollars is worth $2.68 in euros) I could see the sweat dripping from the driver's hat, which I found strange seeing as it was actually really cold on the bus.

"Oh, oh no problem m-miss. I can g-get it transferred." I thanked him, then handed our money and Jake and I went to find our seats. When we couldn't find seats for us to sit together, some man stood up and gave his to us. And get this, he BOWED to me. Not to Jake. But only to me. It felt so awkward. I sat down in the seat and watched out the window as the world went by. It didn't seem to different than America, just a bit older and a bit gloomier looking. We rode on for about three hours before the bus driver yelled "Yorkshire!" We got off, and were immediately mobbed by three girls who had seen us getting off the bus and were squealing with glee.

"Oh my god!" One of the squealed.

"You're Princess Kate!" Another shouted. Princess Kate? Is that why everyone was treating me so kindly. They must have thought that I looked like her.

"I'm not Princess Kate." I told the girls. They all looked disappointed and embarrassed. Great, now I feel bad. "My name's Willow. I'm new to the neighborhood. This is my brother Jake." one of the girls, who looked to be about my age, gasped.

"Willow as in WeepingWillows on YouTube?" I nodded. That was my YouTube username. The girls squealed again.

"Oh my god! I LOVE your videos!" Said the one who was my age.

"You're the best!" said another who looked about a year younger than the other two who had to be about my age. They introduced themselves as Jade, Mya, and Ashlee. Then they left Jake and I to find our house which was not too hard, seeing as it had a big sold sign in the front and Jake's uber skinny girlfriend, who was the reason we had moved out here in the first place. As we walked up, she ran up to him and kissed him, knocking all the bags out his hands. Melanie and Jake hadn't officially met in real life, just over video chat, but they considered a kiss that they had shared on Jake's laptop in the front of Olive Garden their first kiss, so they considered themselves a couple. I hated Melanie. Even though she was always inside the computer, it was like she ruled our house without asking us to get her stuff. She was always acting like she was superior to me and Jake just adored her.

While they sucked each other's faces, I rolled my eyes and picked up the bags that Jake had dropped and carried them inside. The house was definitely better than the old one. The old one had been a one story, two bedroom, and one bathroom house with tiny rooms and a crappy appliances. Now we have two stories, three bathrooms, two of which were connected to each bedroom and one was downstairs as a half bath. The kitchen was definitely missing things, such as our stove and a sink, but those were new appliances coming. The movers had already come and dropped our stuff off and all of our furniture was everywhere. I went and dropped of the bags in each room, Jake's being the lime green one and mine the pale blue one, then shoved our furniture around until it was perfect. Then I found all the boxes with my stuff in them and carried them up to my room. There was a perfect alcove for a more flat screened TV, but I could always get a new one. I leaned my Xbox upright and put all my games in the cabinet with a see through door underneath. Then I got out my favourite two tones blue and white stripped blanket and my dark blue pillow and set them on my bed, then shoved my bookshelf in place. The whole room felt more like home as I set everything in place. After I finished setting up my computer, I sat down at it and watched Stampy's Saturday Lovely World video. Then I went downstairs where I found more boxes and Melanie sitting on our couch. She looked at me as if I was nothing more than a scab. After we ate the dinner that Jake had made us, Jake and I did the dishes while Melanie sat and watched us. Then I finally went to bed, not wanting to be around her anymore.


	4. The Shopping Centre

About a week after we moved, I escaped the house of craziness run by non other than Melanie Candy and went to the the mall. I found a store that was similar to Aeropostale called Irene's. It had all sorts of cute tops. When I left the store, I banged into someone and we both fell over, all of our stuff falling out of our bags.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed in my British accent. Ever since I had met Jade, Mya, and Ashlee,they encouraged me to use it more than my American accent. "I'm am so sorry!" I continued as I picked up my stuff and sorted which was mine and which was his.

" oh no it's fine! Don't worry about it." He said, in a very familiar voice. I looked up, and what I saw nearly blew me out of the water. This man, this crazy curly haired man, was none other than Stampy! Not too far behind him was his friend Squid and Amy Lee! I acted cool and nonchalant, so that he wouldn't think I was some kind of crazy fan girl. We stood up and shook hands.

"You look vaguely familiar." He told me. "Kind of like Princess Kate, but in a different way. Have we met?"

"No of course not." I told him quickly. "I'm new to town. I moved here about a week ago from America."

"Your American?" He asked me. I nodded. "wow, I would have never guessed it. You sound like you've lived here your whole life." I could feel my cheeks getting red, God dammit. "I'm Joe, by the way." He continued. "But you can call me Stampy. That's my YouTube name."

"I'm Willow." I told him. "I'm on YouTube too. Have you ever heard of WeepingWillow?" His brilliant green eyes lit up.

"WeepingWiillow?" He asked. "My friend David, or Squid as everyone calls him, loves your videos." someone who is in the MagicAnimalClub loves my videos? My cheeks were on fire. Then Stampy waved over to Squid "hey Squid, I think you will want to meet this girl." He walked over and gasped when he saw me.

"Oh my word!" Squid exclaimed. "You're WeepingWillow! I'm such a huge fan!" I thanked him, and the four us- counting Amy Lee who came over and introduced herself- started up a conversation. It turned that Stampy and I had a ton in common and that Squid and I couldn't agree on much, but in a way where we could still be friends. Amy was just a sweet heart. She looked really gothy from the chin up with her black hair and black eyeliner, but she wore a pink shirt that had her YouTube logo on it . Soon, the mall- or shopping centre as I learned it was called here- was closed and I hadn't gotten anything I wanted. But I did get to be friends with my three favourite people in the world. We all promised to friend each other on Xbox Live, then went home. When I got home, of course the Wicked Witch of the West was sitting on the couch snuggled up with my brother. I sneaked in quietly and went upstairs to my room where I put away the new shirts I had gotten, quickly friended Squid, Amy, and Stampy on Xbox Live, then snuggled under my soft blanket and fell asleep, a smile on my face.

(For the record, I know that Melanie Candy is not actually so mean. She seems very nice. I like her. I only made her the way she is for the sake of a story! Don't flame me!)


	5. Kidnapped!

The next few weeks I hung with Stampy, Squid and Amy quite a bit, but mostly Stampy. We went to the moved, hung out at the shopping centre and played tons of minecraft. We even started a Sky Island Challenge Survival series together. I and Stampy got loads of comments asking if we were dating (in this world, Stampy and Squaishy are not dating). We always replied no. Until one day, we were driving down the road. Stampy was driving me home after we went shopping. Suddenly, the car stopped. We were out of gas. Stampy and I got out of the car and shoved it to a gas station. While Stampy filled it up, I saw a man who looked like he needed help with his car. I went over to help him.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. "Do you need help?" He crawled out of his trunk and looked at me.

"Why yes." He told me. "You see, my keys fell back there and their in a tight space. My hands are too big, do you think that you could try and get then?" I nodded and went back and reached into the tight space and got the keys.

"Here you go sir." I said as I tossed them to him. Then he got a creepy smile on his face.

"Thank you WeepingWillow." Huh? Why was this guy calling me by my YouTube name? How did he know it was me? Then I saw a keychain that looked like Stampy's sworn enemy, HitTheTarget. Oh crap. I tried to climb out of the trunk, but he slammed the door and got into the driver's seat. I yelled for Stampy as I climbed up to the front and trying to get out, but HitTheTarget grabbed me and tied me up and gagged me. I slammed my feet up against the window, trying to get Stampy's attention, but HTT stopped me.

"Keep doing it, and see what happens." I could tell he meant business, so I stopped. Then he drove away, with me.

Stampy's POV

I wondered where Willow had wondered off to. I looked around and saw her helping a man. I smiled, thinks how nice she was and went back to filling my gas tank. Then I turned back in time to see her being tied in the back of the man's car! That's when I noticed the man's face. HitTheTarget! I ran over, watching as her feet stomped on the window. Then he drove away. I quickly finished getting gas, then jumped in my car and followed them.


	6. Raped!

(Warning! This chapter may not be suitable for young minds! Please look away!)

Willow's POV

I woke up strapped to a table, my shirt thrown off and my bra exposed, with my panties gone and my legs spread eagle wide and hanging from the waist down off the table. I must have been knocked out when I hit my head on the seat or something. I could feel duct tape over my mouth and I was in what looked to be an abandoned building. Then I heard someone walk into the room and I immediately felt the blood rush from my face. It was HitTheTarget. I felt him slap my bare stomach with the palm of his hand and I squealed in pain.

"Well well Willow, at last we meet." He said as he cupped his hands under my chin and lifted my head until we were eye to eye. "You know, Stampy had this coming. He really shouldn't have gone against me. At first, it was only Minecraft. But now it's personal."

"What are you going to do me?" I muffled. He smiled an evil grin as he reached for the zipper of his pants.

"I think you know." He said. That was when I screamed.

Stampy's POV

I followed HTT's bright red truck for blocks, until I reached an abandoned house. I snuck around the front and tried to open the door. It was locked. I could hear Willow screaming inside. It was kinda muffled. He must have gagged her or something. I bust the door down as hard as I could, causing a loud bang! Then I began to search.

Willow's POV

"Fuck!" HTT shouted as he moved his waist back and forth between my legs (I'm trying not to sound too dirty, because I'm sure that children will read this and I know I just swore but shut up! But anyway, yeah, this isn't a porn site so older ones, you probably get what's going on here.) "Stampy must have followed us!" He quickly stopped what he was doing, pulled up his pants, and began to undo my ropes and redo them in a way where I had my knees against my bare chest, my panties slipped back on. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me into another part of the house. I struggled against him the best I could, but it did little. We ran upstairs until we reached an attic, here there was a closet in which HTT stuck me in, then ran off, leaving me alone.

Stampy's POV

I could hear scuffling from the dining room, so I ran in there in time to see HTT run out the other door with Willow in his arms. I saw her black shirt that read "ain't nobody better than me. Here's why. You ain't me!" In white, black jeans, big combat boots, white socks, and her favourite black beanie sitting in the corner of the room. I saw that the dining room table was wet and it looked like there was a little blood on it. I knew right then what was going on. I grabbed her clothes and ran after them up the stairs, where I met HTT coming down a set of stairs that had to lead to an attic. I knew right away that that's where he had to be hiding Willow. I dropped her clothes and stood my ground. I had to get past that door. HTT saw me and looked ready to fight.

"Look HitTheTarget." I started. I didn't really want to fight. "This fighting has gone on long enough. It's silly. I mean, we were such good friends, until you attacked me in minecraft. Then came the real life attacks. But now you've gone too far. I just want Willow back!"

"Well too bad LongNose!" HTT shouted. "You took everything from me! Now I'm doing the same thing!" Then he ran at me, his fists flying. I punched back as hard as I could, until I managed to grab a piece of plywood and smacked him over the head with it, knocking him out cold. I called the police, then started up the stairs to where Willow was, when I heard the ceiling creak.

Willow's POV

I could here HTT yelling at Stampy downstairs. I banged my bare feet on the ground, trying to get Stampy's attention, when I heard them fighting, then silence. I banged some more, then the floor began to creak. Suddenly, it fell through and it fell through two floors and back on the table I was in when I got here. I rolled off and laid in the floor until Stampy came in and held me close. I felt he's warm body against my bare skin, then his soft lips on my forehead, kissing me. He used his pocket knife to cut me loose, then helped me get my clothes on. That's when the police came in.

"We got reports of a kidnapping?" A man in uniform came in as Stampy finished helping me slip on my jeans.

"That was me, sir." Stampy spoke up, never once taking his arms off me. "My friend here got kidnapped and raped by the man upstairs. I managed to knock him out with some plywood."

"Is she injured?" The officer asked. Stampy looked me over. My ankle was twisted from the falling and my elbow was bleeding from a splinter on the table and the floor. Other than that I was fine. Stampy carried me into his car and drove me to his house, where he lay me on his couch and tucked me in and gave me another kiss on my forehead, as if I was a child. I'd never felt more at peace, than in my wildest moment

(My favourite line that I've ever written doe.)


	7. My First Kiss And The Press

Willow's POV

I woke up and didn't know where I was. I was wrapped up in an orange blanket and sleeping on a dark green couch. I was at Stampy's. I must have fallen asleep after Stampy brought me home from HTT's house. Remembering that gave me a queasy feeling in my stomach. That's when I realised that it was morning. On a Monday! Stampy needed to get up to do his Quest video with Squid! I crawled off the couch and sort of limped up the stairs to Stampy's bedroom. I'd been over to his house so many times to get away from Melanie, you'd think I lived here because I knew where everything was and my ankle hurt really bad for some reason . When I entered his bedroom, I saw that he was indeed still sleeping. I crawled onto the bed and thought about how to wake him up. I remembered the kiss he gave me to make me fall asleep, so I leaned down and kissed his cheek. That's when his eyes fluttered open and he grabbed me in a huge bear hug and tickled me. Then we both headed downstairs and I helped him set up his recording stuff, trying not to limp around. He had to worry about his video, not me. After we set it up, we still had a little time before he had to record. So Stampy decided to drive me home. My car had been left at home the day before. When we got to the house, Stampy and I say there, rather awkwardly. Neither of us wanted to leave.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" He asked, turning towards me. Then, without reason, we started to get closer to each other.

"Yeah, I guess, later.." That's when we kissed. It wasn't like his kiss on my forehead or my peck on the cheek. This was a real kiss. And it was my first one. Jake was very conscious of me and boys since our parents died, so I'd never kissed a boy before. And there was no one I'd rather it be that Mr. Stampy Cat himself. Then we pulled away slowly.

"Whoa." I whispered. He nodded just as wide eyed as I imagined I was. Then I got out of the car and he drove away. I slowly walked to the front door, a strange smile on my face. But when I walked into the house, there was Jake, standing there with his arms crossed, an angry look across his face

Jake's Anger

"What the actual hell Willow!?" He shouted. For once, his slutty girlfriend wasn't around. "I get a call from the police that my little sister was kidnapped and raped but they caught the guy and yet she doesn't come home ALL NIGHT?! Where the hell were you?!"

"I was at Stampy's. He saved me from HitTheTarget and-"

"STAMPY?!" Jake exploded. "HITTHETARGET?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS ISNT MINECRAFT!"

"I don't know HitTheTarget's real name, but he was the guy who kidnapped me. Then Stampy, I mean Joe, came and saved me and called the police. How did you even get the call?" Jake didn't know Stampy all too well and called him Joe

"The police identified you and looked us up." Jake said bitterly. "And I'm guessing you stayed at Joe's last night, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." I told him. I could see his fists clench. "I slept on the couch." Then turned to walk away, but the pain in my ankle was unbearable and I fell down. Jake ran over and helped me me up.

"What the hell? Did Joe hurt you? Or HitTheTarget?" He asked as he carried me bridal style over to the couch. I shook my head.

"I think I twisted my ankle when I fell through the floor." I told him as he called the hospital.

"YOU FELL THROUGH A FLOOR?!" He shouted. I nodded slowly.

"I was locked in an attic closet and I was trying to get Joe's attention, but the floor gave away and I fell through two floors." When Jake heard this, he shook his head. Soon we were on our way to the hospital where we found out that I actually broke my ankle from walking on it all day after it had been twisted. But that wasn't all. While we were in the X-ray, while Jake had to wait else where, the doctor asked to do an X-ray on my stomach, because I had asked him about why t hurt so much. And what he saw, made me nearly burst into tears.

"Well Willow." He said quietly. "It's a little early to tell, may just be a mistake, but I do believe that you are pregnant. Pregnant? I buried my face in my hands. He came over and patted my shoulder. "Like I said, it may only be a mistake, it's a little early to tell, seeing as things only happened yesterday, but-" I cut him off right there.

"How did you know that?" I asked him. He turned on the TV and there it was, the whole news story about how little Willow Anderson got raped by Ryan Henderson, who was apparently HTT, and saved by Joseph Garret. It talked about what happened and how they wanted to get an interview with me and Stampy. I began to cry for real this time. After I'd calmed down, the kind doctor told me the he wouldn't tell Jake about my possible pregnancy. Then we got my ankle wrapped and went home, where I was mobbed by the reporters. They all came at me fast and I was nearly knocked over in my newly acquired wheelchair. Jake shoved through the crowd and soon we were in the house. But I didn't want to hide I my house. I told Jake to let them all in and they exploded in. They all blasted questions at me.

"Willow! What was it like?!" Shouted one reporter.

"Um," I stammered. "It was scary, I guess. I mean, one minute I was helping this kind man, the next I was waking up on a dining room table with my clothes off."

"Willow how did you break your leg?" Shouted another.

"I broke my ankle really bad when I fell from an attic down to stories and onto a dining room and fell off of that, then walked around for a while when I wasn't supposed to."

"Willow! Was Henderson wearing any protection while he raped you?" Shouted a third. I felt uncomfortable answering this one.

"No not exactly." I muttered

"So do you think that you might be pregnant?" Said yet another. I shrugged

"I haven't felt anything, so I don't think so." I lied carefully.

"Willow, are you and Garret in any type of affair?" Said the first reporters

"Honestly, I don't know where we are now." I said. That's when I heard a familiar voice ring out.

"I do." It said. Then Stampy came out of the crowd, went up to me, leaned down, and kissed me right in front of all those cameras. The lightbulbs started to flash.

"Joseph! What are your opinions on the matter?" Asked that same first reporter. He shrugged.

"I have none."

"Joseph! We are aware that you are the famous Stampylonghead and that Henderson is your arch nemesis on Minecraft. With Willow also being a youtuber, do you think that her kidnapping had anything to do with that?"

"I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure. Especially with past stories that we've had outside of the game." He answered. Then Jake stepped in front of me and held out his arms and Stampy began to push me towards the kitchen and away from the crowd. I so wish that I could walk and get out of there myself, but the wheelchair was actually a good bulldozer.

"Alright that's enough! Now I need everyone out!" Jake shouted. But one reporter had one last question for him.

"Jake. We heard from our sources that you are dating the famous Melanie Candy, aka, Joseph's ex-girlfriend. Do you think that will put a damper on any relationship that Joseph and Willow may have?" Jake's face got really red when he heard this.

"I uh, I hadn't known that Melanie had dated Joe. But I'll assure you, I won't let that get in the way of any relationship my little sister has." Then he shooed the the reporters out then came and sad at the kitchen table with Stampy and I, in silence. And that was the way we needed to be right now.


	8. Pregnant?

After the big announcement, Stampy and I did actually start going out. Soon I was out of my wheelchair and into some crutches. They were only slightly better than the wheelchair. At least Jake didn't need to come into bathroom with a blindfold and help me sit on the toilet. Melanie told me that she thought I had was faking and that i was an attention seeking whore. Oh well. That's her problem. She just got the unlucky end of the stick with Stampy. Speaking of Stampy, like I said, we did start going out. He took me to all kinds of fancy restaurants, bought me all kinds of fancy things and we kissed a lot. On Valentine's Day, we had the same idea to go outside each other's houses and draw big hearts that said WA + JG in them on our front walks in chalk. When we saw this, we both laughed and kissed each other. As the days went by, I started to notice things. I was always a little bit hungrier, I weighed a little more, and that beautiful red dress Stampy got me for Christmas didn't fit too well around the waist like it used to. I went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. I had been worried for so long if this would happen. I had been hoping for months that HTT hadn't gotten me pregnant. I went to the bathroom and did it. The thing labeled positive. I burst into tears. I couldn't be pregnant! I just couldn't! That would ruin everything! Jake heard me sobbing and broke down the locked bathroom door.

"Willow! Willow what's wrong?!" He shouted, Melanie not too far behind her arms crossed and a disgusted look on her face. Then Jake swiped the test away from me and read the label. "Oh kid." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I didn't think... the symptoms weren't showing until recently... I was hoping..." I started so many sentences, but I couldn't finish them. Jake shushed me and held me close. Then we heard the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Melanie said. After a little while, we heard Stampy's voice.

"Do you want to tell him? Or should I?" Jake asked me.

"I'll tell him." I told Jake, getting up shakily. I was out of my cast by now. I stumbled into the living room where I saw Stampy sitting on the couch and Melanie not too subtly flirting with him. But when Stampy saw my bloodshot eyes, he came over immediately.

"Willow? What's wrong?" He asked, embracing me.

"We'll give you some alone time." Jake said, pulling Melanie upstairs.

"I'm pregnant." I told Stampy, my voice trembling. His eyes went wide and we sat down , I on his lap.

"What? Was it..." I nodded. "But the symptoms weren't showing..."

"The test was positive." I told him. He embraced me even more.

"Oh Willow." He said, rocking me back and forth. "Don't worry. I'll be here to helps, even though I'm not the father."

"But where am I going to keep a baby?" I asked. "This house is only two bedrooms."

"I don't know." He said.

"I guess I could put them in my closet. It's enormous. It's fit a bassinet, a dresser, maybe even a Changing table and some toys. Just until Jake and I can get a new house. " I whispered. "I don't really use it anyway." I could feel Stampy nodding. This wasn't going to be easy, but I had a feeling it would be okay.


	9. The Baby Shower

(This is definitely my favourite chapter that I've ever written for this book)

Willow's POV

As the months went by, things changed. I had to quit my part time job at the library so that I could take care of the baby. I announced to my viewers that I was pregnant and ended up getting loads of comments and tweets and Facebook messages and emails about when and how and all kinds of adorable names. I had to cut down on the amount of videos I made. I moved my five dresses that I owned out of my closet and into Jake's closet. Jake and I took out the shelves and racks that held the clothes except for a few shelves to actually put stuff on them. We painted the room a sky and dark blue with a white carpet. We had gotten and ultrasound and found that it was a boy. My baby bump was starting to show and it got harder and harder to walk. Stampy and Jake acted as stressing dads for Ryan (HTT). Speaking of him, I heard that they had let him out of prison a few days ago. Since we hadn't called for any trial, they could keep him in for too long, but they could for about a month. I was so scared that he would come back and try to get me and the baby, but Stampy assured me that he would never let that happen. Then came one of the happiest days of my life. Stampy told me that he was taking me over to our friend Beth's, or Squaishy as she was called on YouTube. She wanted some help moving some furniture and I was with Stampy anyway. We drove to her house and walked right in. The whole place was dark.

"Hello?" I called, nervously. "Squaishy Duck? Where are you?" I turned and I saw that Stampy had disappeared and the door was shut., throwing me into complete darkness alone. I put a hand to my stomach as I reached for my phone to use as a flashlight. Suddenly, all the lights came on and I heard people shouting

"SURPRISE!" And everyone popped out from behind the counters and the couch. I looked up and saw that there was a banner that said "It's A Boy!" And there were presents everywhere. Squaishy had thrown me a baby shower. I looked around and the whole Magic Animal Club was there, including Lee, Rosie, and Braiden (Finball) with his family, who had come from Scotland and America. There was also Amy's sister Salem and her family and Mousie Mouse and Stampy's sister Netty and Squid's brother Tom. There was even Jade, Mya and Ashlee! And Jake, along with Melanie of course, but even she couldn't bring me down now. Everyone came and gave me a hug and congratulated me. There was all kinds of foods. I could tell Squaishy had cooked a lot of it because it was all good. She was the best cook around. Some of the BBQ though, we could all tell was Stampy because he can't cook to save his life. We all sat or stood around the kitchen, just eating and laughing together. Like a family. All twenty two of us, we were like one big happy family. (Finball has three kids plus a wife and Salem has two kids plus a husband) then it was present time. The first present I got was from Rosie, which was a heart necklace, the kind you could put pictures in. When I opened it up, it had picture of her and I in Minecraft and at a convention we went to together.

"You can always take those out and put baby pictures in them." She told me. "I just put those in there so you wouldn't have to have the pictures of the models in there for the next three months." Everyone laughed and I opened the gift from Finball's family. They had gotten me all kinda of cute baby clothes.

"These were Squishball's" (Squishball's is Finball's son. I don't know his real name) "we weren't sure if you had any, so we decided to give you his." Squishball's face turned red.

"Thank you." I said, not mentioning the few little outfits that the mail lady gave me, the sweetheart. Everyone laughed at Lee's gift. He had gotten me a package of diapers and a stuffed bear that had a stuffed diamond sword sewn on its hand.

"I couldn't figure anything else out, so I decided to give the baby a guard. Plus, this might save some money on diapers for the first few days." He said, rather sheepishly.

"Well I love it." I said, leaning over and gave Lee Bear a bear hug. Netty and Mousie had gotten me some more baby clothes and some toys. Salem got the baby a signed poster of the Magic Animal Club.

"It was the last one. Amy had left it on her kitchen table and I just took it for my girls." She rubbed the shoulders of her two daughters, Rachel and Holly, with pride. I laughed and thanked her. Squid and Tom had poured their money and got the baby a crib. And not just any crib. It was an aqua blue one that was decorated with little plastic seaweeds and a purple octopus that were attached to the bars. It came with a Indian sheet and a box of mini plastic toy Indians. (Tom's skin in minecraft is an Indian) Amy had gotten a vase that was decorated like a minecraft garden that was filled with roses and sunlit flowers. On one side, it had a picture of Stampy's skin and my Siamese Cat skin, standing there hugging a much smaller black cat.

"Because that's what I think he will be in minecraft!" She declared. Everyone laughed again. Stampy had gotten a hand knitted blanket that was light blue and decorated to look like snowflakes.

"I didn't make that myself." He said. "Netty actually did. She was going to give it to you, but instead, gave it to me to give to you."

"Well thank you to you both." I said, leaning over to kiss Stampy on the cheek and gave Netty a hug. Jade had gotten the baby a rocking horse. Mya bought a mobile and a changing table cover with a matching high chair cover. Ashlee had gotten more clothes, including a onesie that was designed to like a shirt and tie. Jake told me that he was building a changing table in my closet and had gotten me another cover. Even Melanie had come through and gave me a Toys R Us gift card. It wasn't much, but at least she wasn't spiteful. But the best gift by far had to be from Squaishy. She had given me, handmade plushies! And not just any plushies. There was an orange cat, a Siamese cat, a bear, a squid, an Indian, a mermaid, a king, a lapis lady(Salem) a penguin(Rosie), a mouse, a bear, and a ducky. And a picture frame that was painted to say, "Friends are Family" and it had an open spot for a picture.

"What picture are you going to put in it?" Finball's daughter Coco Ball asked.

"This one." I told her. "The one of all of us together." Everyone cheered, then we cleared away the gifts into Stampy's car and the wrapping into the trash, then crowded around for the picture. Squaishy set the timer on the camera and we all gathered close, Stampy and I right in the front and centre. The kids all settled around us and everyone crowded around us. We all smiled and ended up taking the picture twice because Tom and Squid had given Stampy and I bunny ears. Then we all ate the cake that Squaishy had made. It was a layered cake that had three layers and was decorated with blue frosting. There were white dots decorating the layers and on top it said congrats. Then we all settled down in front of the TV together and watched Frozen, even though we had all seen it a million times. Everyone took a turn getting up and singing a song. We even rewound the song just so people could sing and dance to it. Amy and Salem and Stamy and Netty did Do You Want to Build a Snowman, Rosie and Netty did For the First Time in Forever, Salem and Wonderwall (her husband), Finball and Lily Ann (his wife) and Stampy and I did Love is an Open Door, Stampy, Squid, and Lee all got up and sang Let it Go while all of us girls sat down and sang it. Squid and Tom even did In Summer and everyone did Fixer Upper, I playing Anna and Stampy playing Kristoff. Everyone got the biggest laugh when Stampy and Squid did the song that Kristoff sang to his reindeer. All too soon, the party was over. Finball, Rosie, Mousie and Lee left first. They all had to catch flights back to America and Scotland and Fin Ball's youngest, Baby Ball, was fast asleep in his arms already. Then Salem left with Rachel and Holly. Then it was Amy, who had to get up the next morning and do her Sunday Morning Adventure Hexxit video. Jade, Mya, and Ashlee all left because Jade had work in the morning and she was Mya and Ashlee's ride. Netty soon left afterwords, followed by Squid and Tom. Jake went home with Melanie, which left Stampy, Squaishy and I to clean up. Stampy and Squaishy both insisted that I sit down, but I was too jumpy to stay seated for long so I helped. There was a lot of mess. Crumbs on the floor, paper plates everywhere, food left out. Soon, I did sit down. The baby was taking all of my energy. Soon I fell asleep.

Stampy's POV

I finished vacuuming and looked over to see that Willow had fallen asleep. I smiled, them went over and touched her baby bump, feeling the baby kicking. That's when Squaishy came over and sat down.

"Phew! That was a huge party! But totally worth it!" She exclaimed.

"Hush." I told her. "You'll wake up Willow."

"Oh, " she said, more quietly. "Why don't the two of you stay over? You're never going to get her in the car and I don't think you're awake enough to drive." I nodded, then she headed off to bed, being me two blankets and a pillow. I covered Willow up with one of the blankets, then laid down on the couch next to her chair, and fell asleep smiling.


	10. He Came Back!

One month left. July. I was spending my Fourth of July in pain. Well, Jake and I didn't really celebrate much. Just with some cupcakes, since we weren't in America anymore. The baby was kicking so much, you'd think I was going to give birth to a horse. The doctor gave me pills, but they only helped a little. Then I tripped going down the stairs and that was the other ankle twisted and Jake insisting on me using my wheelchair. But he and Stampy were good to me. They took care of me the best they could, although Jake was so scared something would happen if I left the house and he wouldn't really take me anywhere. But Stampy and I often went to the park together. One day, while I was in my wheelchair and Stampy and I were at the park, we were taking a walk. That's when Stampy had to use the bathroom. He rolled me into the shade of a tree and I just sat there, completely calm. It was relatively quiet, with children playing as just a buzz. The wind whistled and blew my hair out my face and cooled my sweaty belly. That's when I heard someone come up from behind me and began to run with my wheelchair. Stampy would never push my wheelchair that fast! I turned and saw,HTT! The chair was going too fast and I couldn't get up. HTT pushed me until we reached the busy intersection. There were cars just flying past. They wouldn't be able to stop in time if he pushed me in.

"Ryan!" I shouted, terrified. I couldn't walk with prego belly and a twisted ankle so I was stuck. "What are you doing?!"

"Well you're going to have my baby." He told me. "I figured that the least I could do was take you home. Home to America with me bitch! Say goodbye to your precious Stampy Cat!" I screamed, trying to get someone's attention. A load of people came over, but HTT stopped them. "Don't come any closer!" He shouted. "If you do, I'll push her into the street!" Everyone froze. I saw the police talking on their radios, hopefully calling for backup. I could see Stampy, running his hands through his bushy hair. Then, the walking light came on and HTT pushed me across the street, then pressed the button on the light so that the others couldn't get over. I just sat in the chair, wishing I could just get up and fight my own battles for a change. I saw Stampy as he frantically waited for the light to turn green so he could walk across. I was just sitting there, panicking. I had left y phone at home because it was dead and needed to charge. Then, i saw a comforting sight. The cop cars! They stopped right by us and HTT tried to run, but they stopped him. Stampy came running up and held me close. That's when I fainted.

Stampy's POV

Willow was sitting there, her face completely red and sweating. I could askew that she wanted to do something, but couldn't without needing to get up. When the cops pulled up, I saw her expression change from scared, to calm. I leaned down and hugged her, then she went unconscious. I felt her pulse. It was racing, so I drove her to the hospital. They did all sorts of treats on her, and said that she was fine, just needed some rest.

"If she doesn't rest, the baby could come an entire month early. We wouldn't want that." The nurse told me. I chose not to tell Willow about the hospital trip, but instead, took her back home and took her upstairs. It was so hard, seeing I was carrying two people, but I eventually got her up to her room. I went in her bathroom and soaked a washcloth and laid it on her sweaty forehead. The I crept downstairs and got her some water. I covered her in a blanket, then went to see the baby's room. It was lovely. The walls were sky and dark blue striped and the carpet was white. The crib was in a corner and had the blanket I had given her in it, along with a soft looking light blue blanket underneath of it. I could see a rocking chair in the opposite corner, no doubt another gift from Jake, and it had the vase that Amy had gotten her. It was filled with fake roses. At least those won't die. There was also a few shelves that were filled with books and toys that Netty and Mousie had gotten her. Then there was the changing table, that had two cabinets, one filled with drawers and held all of the clothes, and the other, filled with baby toiletries. There was even the mobile over the crib and the rocking horse at the end of it. Then Willow woke up, and I left the room.


	11. The Baby's Coming!

The final month. The month that the baby was going to come. We had about a week until the baby was due. Stampy and Jake were freaking out. I loved both of them so much, but I needed to get away. So I decided to go out to a movie with Squid for a while. Just as friends. We hadn't really seen each other since the baby shower. So that morning, I called him up.

"Hey Nugget Face!" I greeted. "I'm bored and need to get away from the cat and Jake. Ya wanna go to the movies?"

"Yeah sure!" He replied cheerfully. "Hey can I bring the cheese man? He's over here and I'd hate to send him home."

"Sure! The more the merrier!" I said. The Cheese Man, if you don't know, is our friend FearAduhb, or Ash. He wasn't able to come to the baby shower because he was at some sort of Minecraft convention and got the invitation late. But that was okay. We had our own mini party with Squaishy, Stampy, Squid, and I. He got me his own plushies and a galaxy light, the kind that you could shine on your ceiling and it would show a galaxy. He was a good guy. Squid came and picked me up and the three of us went to see what movies were in. There weren't any good ones in, so we decided to get the Hunger Games and watch it at Squid's house. Tom was there and so was Squid's dogs, Lily and Marley. The guys and Marley all curled up on the couch while I took the big arm chair with Lilly. She squeezed herself into the side. I was surprised that the chair could a woman who swallowed Pluto and a big for a beagle dog. It was all nice and quiet except for the TV. The guys and I talked while the movie played. They made me laugh over and over again. Suddenly, I felt a, something, I didn't know what. All I knew was it hurt.

"Guys." I said, trying to get their attention, but Squid reached over and put a hand over my mouth.

"Sshh, Rue just died I need to hear what she said." He told me. I pushed his hand away and shouted

"Okay, first off, we all know what she says! We've all seen the movie several times! Second, I NEED HELP!" They all looked at me.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"I think the baby's coming." I said, my heart pumping and my breathing fast. All three guys freaked out and stood up, knocking Marley down to the floor. Tom and Ash helped me into my wheelchair. Jake insisted I keep it until the baby came, even though my ankle healed. For once, I didn't mind. I couldn't barely walk like this. I fell in the chair and screamed in pain. Squid called the hospital. I could see Tom texting and I was sure it was Jake. They pushed my wheelchair out to Tom's truck. They helped me into the middle seat between Squid and Ash. They both held my hands, I breathing heard. Soon, but what felt like not soon enough, we got to the hospital. Squid wheeled me into the lobby while Ash and Tom dashed ahead and signed us in. Then we got wheeled into a room and I was set on the bed, slipping into a hospital gown. Tom and Squid each took a hand and Ash texted Stampy and Jake. Then the Doctor walked in.

"Okay, this baby is coming and there is no stopping it! Now, is the father here?" He asked. We all shook our heads.

"Daddy's in jail! Her brother and boyfriend are their way up."

"And are you all friends?"

"Yes." I gasped. Then Jake and Stampy burst in.

"WILLOW!" They shouted at the same time, tripping over each other. Despite the pain, I smiled. They both came over and replaced Tom and Squid. Squid began filming, careful not to get my lower area, which was going numb. Tom picked up his phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?" Ash asked, looking over Tom's shoulder.

"Everyone. Squaishy, Amy, Salem. everyone." Tom said. Hen the doctor came over and stood ready.

"Okay, ready Willow? I need a great big push!" I pushed and screamed, feeling Stampy and Jake squeeze my hands so hard that they were cutting off my blood stream. "One more! C'mon Willow!" I could hear the doctor yelling, everyone yelling. I pushed and screamed, and the baby came out.

"He's here!" The doctor said proudly as I fell back, exhausted. The baby was crying and I felt everyone coming over and hugging me. Then Stampy lay a yellow blanket in my arms and the doctor lay my baby, my beautiful baby boy in it. Stampy looked at him and smiled with pride, as if the baby was his own.

"He looks so much like you Willow!" Jake said, equally as proud.

"What's his name?" Squid asked. I looked at Jake, and thought about the day we first came to England. And my favourite book. Palace of Mirrors.

"His name is Harper." I said. Everyone smiled.

"May I hold my nephew?" Jake asked. I nodded, and handed baby Harper to Jake, just as Salem, Amy, Squaishy, Jade, Ashlee, and Mya walked in together. I could see that Rosie and Mousie were on FaceTime with Amy while Led was on FaceTime with Squaishy and Finball was on FaceTime with Salem. There really was everyone. All the girls came over and gave me a hug. Lee and Finball congratulated me and Mousie and Rosie gave me a air kisses. Everyone in the room got to hold the baby. Then Squaishy came over and fixed my frazzled hair and wiped off my sweaty face with a washcloth. As she did, we talked

"Girl, you look like you went through war." She told me

"I did." I said nodding. "Harper was winning." We both laughed. Then Stampy came over, gave me a kiss. On my forehead, and handed Harper back to me, safe and sound. I held him close and didn't want to let go.


	12. A Mother's Life

Willow's POV

Being a mom is hard! With Jake at work all day now, I was alone taking care of Harper. He constantly cried while i tried to get things done. There was laundry, dishes, cooking, cleaning, everything. I often breast fed him while holding a pot. Jake helped a little when he got back from work, but he worked at an office and he always came back and tried to do some paperwork while he was exhausted and cranky. We often fought and ended the night in tears from both me and Harper. Stampy had went away to a convention that I couldn't have gone to because of the baby. But soon, I got into a rhythm. I would feed Harper at 2:00 AM, sleep for another three hours, then get up and do the laundry, empty the dishwasher, make some breakfast, then sit down with a coffee. Then Harper would wake up and I would feed him, change his diaper, then walk around with him for a little while until he fell asleep. Then I would clean the breakfast dishes, make myself some lunch, switch the laundry from the washer to the dryer, and FaceTime Stampy. Then Harper would wake up and I'd feed him then we'd go to the store to get food and diapers. We would then come home, I'd Feds him and change his diaper, put him down for an afternoon nap, fold and put away the laundry, make some dinner, vacuum the living room and mop the kitchen, then sit and wait for Jake to come home. The we'd eat dinner and he would go do his paperwork and we would all hang until about 10:00. Then we'd go to bed and start the day over. The routine was good, but I wished that I had more time to hang out with my brother and friends. I never went out anymore with Amy and Salem and Squaishy and all them because I had the baby. Often they would come over and we would hang out. We ended getting our on small routine where we would take turns taking care of Harper. I think that Amy is his favourite. He's smiles at her all the time. Harper was growing fast. He learned to keep his head up and how to sit up quickly. He was soon saying mama, but I never taught him to say dada. As far as I was concerned, he didn't have one. Instead, I taught him to say Uncle. He says unca. I loved my little Harper. I wasn't sure what I would without him.


End file.
